parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rugrats and Arthur Characters Meet Blue's Clues: Blue's News/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Rugrats and Arthur Characters Meet Blue's Clues: Blue's News. *(Rugrats/Arthur Theme Song & Title Card) *Tommy: Hi!, We're The Characters from Rugrats! *Arthur: And Hello!, We're The Characters from Arthur! *Chuckie: You Know What We're Doing Today?, We're Meeting Blue's Clues, Again! *Kimi: This Episode This Time is "Blue's News"! *D.W.: We're So Excited About Blue's Big News! *Phil: Let's Go! *Buster: Wow!, We're Inside The World of Blue's Clues! *Lil: Look!, There's Steve! *Steve: Hi, Out There!, It's Me, Steve!, Have You Seen Blue?, My Puppy? *Francine: There She Is! *Blue: (Barks Here I Am!) *Steve: Oh!, Come On In! *Blue: (Barks Follow Me!) *Angelica: Let's Follow Blue! *Muffy: There's The Door! *Susie: I'll Open It! *(Door Opens) *Steve: Oh!, Hi, Rugrats and Arthur Characters!, It's You, Again!, You Know?, It's A Good Thing You All are Here!, Blue Has Something to Tell Us! *Brain: Really? *Steve: Yeah!, Come On!, Blue!, Look Who's Here! *Blue: (Barks Hello!) *Dil: Blue! *Tommy: Hi, Blue! *Steve: Okay!, Now, Are You Ready to Tell Us? *Blue: (Barks Yep!, I'm So Excited!) *Binky: Blue is So Excited! *Steve: Must Be Good News! *Chuckie: Okay!, What Do You Wanna Tell Us? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Steve: Ooh!, We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue Wants to Tell Us! *Sue Ellen: Great Idea! *Steve: Well, Since I Just Happened to Love Blue's Clues, I Think That's A Great Idea!, Don't You? *Kimi: Yeah!, I Think So, Too! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause That's A Really Great Game!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Now, Remember!, Blue's Pawprint Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Fern: But We Have to Get This Pawprint Away! *Steve: Oh, Yeah!, This Pawprint!, Psst!, Hi!, Uh..., You Look Like A Reasonable Pawprint!, and The Thing is, No One Can Really See When You're Just, (Plop), Stuck Against The Screen Like That, and, We We're Just About to Play Blue's Clues!, and..., I Was Wondering If You Wouldn't Mind Maybe... *(Pawprint Hops Away) *George: Thank You, Pawprint! *Phil: Thank You Very Much! *Steve: Hey!, You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues!, Our Handy-Dandy... *D.W.: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Sidetable Drawer! *Sidetable: I Just Love Blue's Clues! *(Drawer Opens) *Lil: Ooh! *(Drawer Closes) *Arthur: Here It Is! *Steve: You Know, Rugrats and Arthur Characters?, I Can Tell I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Today, Figuring Out What Blue Wants to Tell Us!, Will You Help Me? *Angelica: Sure! *Steve: You Will?, Great! *(Song Starts) *Steve: Oh!, Okay!, So, We Gotta Find A... *Chuckie: Pawprint! *Steve: Right!, Cause That's The First... *Francine: Clue! *Steve: Yeah!, Then We Put It in Our Notebook... *Rugrats, Arthur Characters, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Second Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook!, Cause They're Who's Clues? *Rugrats, Arthur Characters, Steve, and Blue: Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint!, That's The Third Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook! *Rugrats, Arthur Characters, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What to Do!, (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Rugrats and Arthur Characters: (Singing) Think... *Rugrats, Arthur Characters, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds, Take A Step at A Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *Rugrats, Arthur Characters, and Steve: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *(Tickety Ringing) *Steve: Oh!, Wait!, That Sounds Like Our Friend, Tickety Tock! *Tommy: Come On! *Steve: Hey, Tickety! *Tickety: Steve!, There You Are! *Steve: Yeah! *Buster: We Heard Your Alarm Bells! *Tickety: Yes!, I Have Something for You! *Kimi: Oh, Yeah? *Tickety: Here!, (Laughs) *Steve: It's A Note! *Francine: Let's See What It Says! *Tickety: I Wanna Read It to You!, Okay? *Steve: Okay! *Tickety: It Says, "Our First Clue is in The Room, Where You Usually Find A Spoon!", What Room is It? *Steve: Oh!, So..., So, It's A Riddle About Our Blue's Clues! *Phil: Cool! *Steve: Okay!, So, Our First Clue is in The Room, Where You Usually Find A Spoon! *Lil: Spoon in The Bathroom?, No! *Steve: Do You Know in What Room Where We Usually Find A Spoon? *Muffy: The Kitchen! *Steve: The Kitchen? *Tickety: The Kitchen! *Steve: Okay!, A Room With A Spoon..., Okay!, We're in The Kitchen!, Uh..., Do You All Think I Need to Find A Spoon or Something?, Room With A... *Mr. Salt: Servant Rosemary, Time... *Angelica: Hey, Steve!, I See A Clue! *Steve: You See A Spoon?, Oh!, Hi, Mr. Salt!, Looking for A Spoon! *Mr. Salt: Yeah!, That's Good! *Steve: Ooh! *Buster: No!, A Clue! *Steve: A Clue?, A Clue on Mr. Salt? *Susie: Yeah!, Look! *Mr. Salt: Oh, What?, Ah! *Steve: A Clue on Mr. Salt!, (Laughs), Hey!, We Need to Write This Mr. Salt Clue in Our Handy-Dandy... *Muffy: Notebook! Category:Article stubs Category:Rugrats TV Show Spoofs Category:Rugrats TV Show Spoof Category:Arthur Spoofs Category:Arthur Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:2019